Bad Habits
by librina
Summary: Edward has an 'accident' and Bella sees. Will he survive the embarassing torture? One shot BxE


Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I would like to think Truelove 4ever for being an awesome beta! Journey is a band that sings the song 'Don't Stop Believing' if you didn't know! It's a good song, look it up on iTunes if you get the chance!

"Edward?" Bella said timidly. I looked down at my angel smiling.

"Yes?" I asked.

She looked at me sheepishly. "Can you get me a drink?" she asked. I smiled; glad to do something for her. We were at my house in my room listening to music. Emmett and Jasper were downstairs playing video games that had now turned into a wrestling match. Alice and Rosalie were planning the wedding with Esme and Carlisle was in his office. Right now they were debating over which color for the napkins. I nodded and walked downstairs. I entered the kitchen and turned on the water faucet. I got a glass from the cupboard and poured the water. I heard Alice coming downstairs; she frightened me by saying cheerfully "Hi, Edward!" I turned to face her, and the glass hit the counter, and it proceded to fall on me. I looked down; it looked like I had wet myself. I turned around so my backside was to her. I relaxed when I realized her thoughts were still on wedding decorations. I turned away from her and poured the water into Bella's drink. "Which do you like more: off-white or ivory?" she asked me.

"I don't know, just go Alice," I snapped. She ran to my other side, so I turned around quickly to hide.

"What's the matter? Was it something I said?" she asked offended.

I sighed frustrated. "Sorry, Alice. I'm just upset," I said quickly. She raced to my other side, and I turned again.

"Oh, this is about the wedding," she said with understanding. _I don't see what the problem is. I think you're both overreacting_, she thought.

"No, Alice. It isn't. Just leave me alone," I shot back. She scurried to my other side. I switched my position.

"Come on, Edward. You can tell me, I'll help," she said encouragingly.

"The best thing you can do to help is leave me alone," I said. She was insulted by my snub. _Just trying to help_, she thought.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call down the stairs. I smelled her nearby. _Maybe Bella knows what's the matter with him_, Alice thought. Bella arrived in the kitchen and again, I turned around, facing the counter, so they couldn't see.

"What's going on?" she asked innocently to Alice. _I don't know, he isn't telling me anything_, shethought bitterly to me.

"I don't know."

"Edward? What took so long?"she asked me. I just hid myself closer to the counter.

"Nothing, love. Alice is just getting annoying with all the wedding thoughts," I replied smiling at her. I tried to dazzle her, so she would forget about this. She sat there momentarily dazed. _What's going on in there? I feel embarrassment, frustration, desperation, and confusion_, Jasper thought. His curiosity got the best of him and he came in the kitchen.

"Hey, Jasper. Something is wrong with Edward. He won't answer our questions," Alice explained. Jasper sent a huge wave of honesty my way. I bit my lip hard to keep from admitting what was wrong. I started getting angrier.

"Why did you leave, Jasper?" Emmett said walking in. _Oh, great!_ I thought. Emmett must have noticed me. "What's up with him?" he asked saying what his thoughts had asked a moment earlier.

"Nothing," I growled through clenched teeth. Bella put a hand on my shoulder.

"You can tell me, Edward," she said comfortingly.

"You just don't understand!" I said. The anger was getting to me; it was covering the embarrassment which Jasper had unfortunatley made note of. Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle were next to join us in the kitchen.

"Edward what's going on?" Carlisle asked slightly alarmed. _Is there something wrong? _Esme asked in her head.

"No, nothing's wrong! Stop asking! I just need to be by myself," I told them.

"Edward, tell us now. What is wrong?" Carlisle demanded. I sighed defeated; I was going to be teased about this for the next decade.

"Fine," I said turning around. Bella's mouth was agape. Esme was holding in giggles because Jasper had spread amusement throughout the room. Emmett was on the floor booming with laughter. Alice was holding on to the counter, for she was laughing so hard. Bella recovered from the shock and cracked up. Rosalie was smiling at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes. _I'm going to have fun with this_, she thought. "Edward, you wet yourself?" she asked in fake shock. I crossed my arms.

"No!" I protested.

"That's a bad habit," Jasper scolded.

"You should really get diapers for that," Emmett joked.

"I do not wet my pants! You know that!" I growled at him. He smiled at me. _I'm sure Bella doesn't mind; she would love to change them for you._ I was on top of him in a second. How dare he bring Bella into this!

"It's okay, Edward. We all have bad habits," Bella soothed me. My eyes widened- my sweet innocent Bella was turning on me!

"Yeah, Edward has lots of bad habits," Alice said.

"He used to pick his nose. We had to tape his fingers together to get him to stop," Jasper explained to Bella. She started giggling.

"That's not true!" I argued angrily.

"Of course you deny it," Rosalie grumbled.

"Then he used to walk around naked singing Journey's songs!" Bella immediately turned pink. _You like that don't you?_ Emmett thought.

"You know perfectly well I do not! Carlisle, please do something!" I begged. He had to save me from my sibling torture. _Sorry, Edward. This is better than television_, he thought and shrugged. I looked desperately at Esme. She was covering her mouth holding in her laughter. _I would try, but I think I would laugh if I moved my hand_, she thought apologetically. I stomped off tomy room like a child. _Edward wets his pants, Edward wets his pants, Edward wets __his pants_, Emmett thought mockingly.

"Ugh!" I shouted and turned on some music. I had to change my pants. I smelled Bella coming up the stairs with Alice and Emmett.

"Edward?" she said sweetly while knocking on the door.

"What?" I snapped still angry from my embarrassment earlier. "I'm really sorry about making fun of you. It wasn't nice. I have bad habits too; I bite my lip, and I blush. Please open your door if you forgive me." I sighed and opened my door to her; I could never refuse her. She smiled at me happy, but she had a wicked gleam in her eyes. She had her drink with her, and she winked at me. I immediately understood her plan.

"We're sorry, too," Emmett said. His thoughts said otherwise. _You will never live this down_. I saw Alice get a distant look in her eye, and then she burst into laughter. She saw Bella's plan, and she took a step behind Emmett. Emmett looked at her questioningly, and that's when Bella's plan went into action. She dumped the glass of water on Emmett so he was the one with wet pants. "Bella!" he shouted, and she giggled. "Sorry, Emmett. I couldn't resist," she said, and she ran behind me so Emmett wouldn't try to grab her. Rosalie was walking up the stairs now.

"I'm sorry, too, Edward. I didn't mean- Emmett!" she said appalled when she saw the spot on his pants.

"No, Rose! It's not what it looks like! I can explain!" he begged her when she walked off. I turned around and smiled at Bella.

"I didn't think you would come to my rescue!" I said to her. She giggled.

"Don't stop believing," was all she replied before bursting out in laughter. I smiled, I would pour water on myself everyday just to hear her beautiful laugh.


End file.
